Problem: Simplify the expression. $(-5z+2)(-4z+4)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${-5z+2}$ onto the ${-4z}$ and ${4}$ $ = {-4z}({-5z+2}) + {4}({-5z+2})$ Then distribute the ${-4z}.$ $ = ({-4z} \times {-5z}) + ({-4z} \times {2}) + {4}({-5z+2})$ $ = 20z^{2} - 8z + {4}({-5z+2})$ Then distribute the ${4}$ $ = 20z^{2} - 8z + ({4} \times {-5z}) + ({4} \times {2})$ $ = 20z^{2} - 8z - 20z + 8$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 20z^{2} - 28z + 8$